saihate (spin off)
by mochiizuki
Summary: Merah. Rio menyukai warna merah. Tapi sekarang, ia membencinya. #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


**saihate** **(spin-off)**

* * *

 _._

(xxx)

 _ansatsu kyoushitsu © matsui yuusei_

 _saihate © winter lodge_

 _for Secret Santa: Spin Off Event_

 _and happy birthday once again for you sacchi!_

 _#SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu_

(xxx)

.

* * *

.

 _Merah._

 _Merah adalah Akabane Karma._

 _Rio menyukai warna merah._

 _Dulu._

 _._

* * *

.

(xxx)

.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga."

Helaan napas lega terdengar keluar dari bibir Nakamura Rio. Pena biru ia lempar asal. Tidak memerdulikan saat benda itu tergelincir ke lantai. Ia langsung bersandar di punggung kursi. Memandang langit-langit perpustakaan sambil bersenandung tanpa niat.

Tak perlu alasan selain mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang membuatnya bisa berada seharian di tempat penuh literasi ini. Manik biru menatap lelah buku referensi berjilid tebal di sebelah laptopnya. Ototnya terasa kaku setelah seharian penuh duduk.

Apa daya. Semua _paper_ -nya jauh lebih butuh perhatian dibanding tubuhnya. Goresan angka di kertas indeks prestasi tergantung dari ini. Dua puluh empat jam rasanya tak cukup untuk mengerjakan semua tugas kuliahnya. Padahal ia sudah mengorbankan waktu tidurnya selama dua hari penuh.

Rio memijat kening begitu mengingat masih ada tugas presentasi untuk minggu depan.

Getar ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebuah nama terpampang jelas. Sangat familiar. Rio bahkan tak berpikir dua kali untuk menekan tombol 'jawab'.

"Karma."

' _Hei. Sudah selesai mengerakan paper-mu?'_

"Begitula— _hhoah._.." Sebuah kuapan lolos dari mulut Rio. " _Sorry_. Aku ngantuk sekali. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kelasmu sudah selesai?"

' _Baru saja. Setelah ini aku akan ke stasiun. Pulang.'_

"Naik kereta? Ada apa dengan motormu?"

 _'Ada sedikit masalah. Kutinggal di rumah. Mungkin besok akan kubawa ke tempat service.'_

"Oh ... mau pulang bersama? Kebetulan aku bawa mobil," tawarnya sambil mulai membereskan barang. "Kau hanya perlu memberikanku sedikit _snack_ sebagai bayaran," tambahnya setengah bercanda.

' _Hm—baiklah.'_

Rio menaikan alis. Tumben sekali. Karma biasanya tidak semudah ini setuju.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku di depan gerbang kampus. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai."

 _'Oke.'_

Jalan lenggang memuluskan perjalanannya untuk menjemput sang sahabat. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit ia sudah bisa melihat sosok Karma yang berbalut jaket dan syal tebal. Berdiri sambil bersandar di pagar.

Rio berhenti di hadapan Karma dan membuka kaca mobil.

"Yo." Karma langsung menyapa santai sembari membuka pintu depan. "Cepat sekali. Kau tidak mengebut, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana ya..." jawab Rio sambil tersenyum jahil. Sabuk pengaman sedikit ia kendurkan untuk memindahkan tasnya ke jok belakang, memberi ruang untuk sahabatnya duduk. "Sudah berapa hari tidak tidur?"

Derai tawa menyambutnya. "Dengan ini jadi tiga hari," Karma merendahkan tubuh untuk masuk ke mobil, "—dan aku akan menebusnya dengan main game sepuasnya selama _tiga hari penuh_."

"Aku tidak mengerti di mana logikanya. Kau dan konsol kesayanganmu. " Rio memutar mata. Manik biru kemudian teralih ke dua kantong plastik penuh belanjaan yang di taruh Karma di _dashboard_. "Wow. Semua untukku?"

"Wow. Tentu saja tidak," Karma terkekeh melihat tatapan masam Rio. "Ini untuk kita _berdua._ Sudah lama kita tidak main bersama. Mumpung besok akhir pekan. Kurasa menginap di tempatmu bukan ide buruk, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Itu ide yang sangat bagus!" Rio tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang. Gadis itu segera saja mengencangkan sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin. Berkutat beberapa saat untuk mencari posisi nyaman sambil memandang ke depan.

"Sudah siap?"

Sunyi menyambutnya. Rio langsung menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. "Kar—"

Suara si pirang tertahan begitu mendapati kepala Karma bersandar di jendela dengan mata terpejam. Deru napas terdengar konstan dan teratur. Jelas sekali kalau dia sedang tertidur.

Mengamati wajah sang pemuda seksama. Rio bisa melihat ada lingkar hitam di bawah kelopak mata yang terpejam. Gurat letih tersirat dalam gestur tubuh. Padahal sama sekali tak ada tanda saat mereka saling bertukar kata tadi. Tapi ia juga tahu, sahabatnya itu pintar menyembunyikan fakta. Terutama menyangkut diri sendiri.

Tak tega. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Karma beristirahat. Ia mulai menjalankan kendaraan perlahan menuju jalan besar. Menahan diri agar tidak sembarangan membunyikan klakson.

Perjalanan diisi dalam diam. Hanya suara napas Karma yang menemani. Rasa bosan mulai menghampiri. Rio jadi ingin segera sampai ke _apartement_ dan beristirahat. Kerutan di dahinya mulai bertambah. Kesal, karena sejak tadi, truk pengangkut barang di depan terlihat tidak akan menaikkan kecepatan.

Segera saja setir diputar ke kanan tak sabar. Pedal gas di injak keras. Berniat untuk menyalip kendaraan penghalang jalannya.

Sebuah tindakan ceroboh yang harus dibayar mahal.

Ia hanya sempat berkedip sekali, sebelum cahaya putih menelan semuanya.

* * *

.

(xxx)

.

* * *

Saat cahaya itu menghilang, semua terlihat berbeda. Rio sadar matanya terbuka. Namun, pandangannya samar. Seperti terhalang sesuatu.

Kabut? Air mata?

Tak jelas.

Seperti bayangan.

Hanya satu yang terlihat jelas.

 _Merah._

Yang ia tahu, merah adalah Akabane Karma.

Tapi sekarang, ada merah lain yang menutupi warna Karma.

Merah yang berbeda.

 _._

 _._

 _Seperti warna darah._

.

.

 _Dan Rio sangat membencinya._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hai sachiii. Akulah santamoeeee. Hohohohohohoho. #masukcerobongasap #kebakarperapian_

 _Yah...sebenernya aku shock pas dikasih tau kedapetan siapa buat event SS:SO. Habis karya-karyamu terlalu kece buat ku nistahin. Hiks.; v ; Tapi, seneng juga soalnya pas banget sama momen dirimu dan dek Karma ultah. Sekalian nambah hadiah deh ya. #curang_

 _Makasih juga buat Kuo alias **Ratu Obeng** karena udah bikin event ini! Semoga event-event selanjutnya bias_ _makin_ _sukses! XD  
_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
